headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory Russoff
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Russoff Castle; Medias, Transylvania, Romania | associations = | known relatives = Laura Russell (wife) Jacob Russoff (son) Lissa Russoff (daughter) Philip Russell (brother) Nina Price (granddaughter) Grigori Russoff (great great grandfather) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Marvel Spotlight #2 | final appearance = Marvel Spotlight #2 | actor = }} Baron Gregory Russoff is a minor, yet pivotal character in the Marvel Universe. He is the father of werewolf Jack Russell and is responsible for passing the curse of lycanthropy down to him, transforming Jack into a "Werewolf by Night" for three nights out of every month. Gregory Russoff was presented in an origin flashback in ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2. He has made several cameo flashbacks since then, nearly all of which relate to his history from the pre-modern Marvel era. Biography Baron Gregory Russoff was a landowner and an occultist who had inherited his family's estate at Russoff Castle in Medias, Transylvania. Baron Russoff suffered from the curse of lycanthropy. For three nights out of every month, Russoff would seal himself inside of a tower room in his castle with instructions to never be disturbed. He told his young wife that he was studying. One evening however, a lightning storm swept through the Baltic nation and a stray bolt blasted a hole in the side of the tower. That same night, witnesses claimed to have seen a werewolf prowling the countryside. Several of the town elders visited Russoff Castle to inquire with the Baron, but when Laura inspected the tower room, he was nowhere to be found. Still later, a group of hunters, armed with silver bullets cornered the werewolf and shot him. It was then that they discovered that the werewolf was actually the Baron. Abilities Powers * Lycanthropy: is a metaphysical condition in which a human being develops the physical and mental characteristics of a wolf. Lycanthropy is usually caused through an act of mysticism, such as having a curse placed upon the individual, but may also be hereditary. Other origins may include scientific experimentation or mutation. * Enhanced senses :* Enhanced hearing :* Enhanced smell * Regeneration * Claws * Fangs * Physical prowess :* Superhuman strength :* Superhuman durability :* Superhuman stamina :* Superhuman reflexes :* Superhuman agility Skills * Occultism: Baron Gregory Russoff possessed extensive knowledge of the occult due in large measure to his study of the Darkhold. Weaknesses * Diminished intellect: When a human becomes a werewolf, their dominant personality surrenders itself to the Beast. They operate at a severely diminished intellect and their actions and thoughts are governed by pure primal instinct. Mentally, they are in many ways, an animal. Like an animal however, a werewolf is conscious of it's surroundings, understands the need to hunt, feed and kill and can develop a rudimentary understanding of who is a friend and who is a foe. Despite this however, a werewolf can never be relied upon to make moral-based choices. Survival is it's primary goal. * Silver: Items made of silver is anathema to a werewolf. Classically, it is considered a "pure" metal and can be used to ward or harm various supernatural creatures, even vampires. Whereas a werewolf can withstand being shot with normal lead bullets, bullets made of silver are fatal. Stabbing or bludgeoning a werewolf with a mele weapon made of silver such as a silver dagger or a silver-handled cane is also fatal. A powerful werewolf can resist the harm done to it by weapons made of silver up to a point, but ultimately, unless they find a way to heal themselves, they will die. :* Note: It should be noted that while Gregory wore the Lunar Pendant, he could maintain his full mental faculties. Equipment * Lunar Pendant: The Lunar Pendant was a small, metal pendant that Gregory wore around his neck. While wearing it, he had more control over his transformations and could even shape-shift into full lupine form. He also retained his mind and personality while in this state. Appearances All of Gregory Russoff's appearances take place in flashback.The one exception to this is "Children of the Beast" (Chapter Two) presented in the second story in Marvel Comics Presents #55 where Gregory appears as a spirit. * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #3 * Essential Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #1 (Reprint) * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 * Amazing Spider-Man, Volume 1 Annual #22 * Fantastic Four, Volume 1 Annual #21 * Marvel Comics Presents #55 (As a spirit) See also External Links * * * References Category:Occultism Category:Characters with biographies